El ex de mi novio
by Evan5Lee
Summary: Erwin está preocupado porque Eren ha vuelto a la vida de Levi con su estúpida sonrisa y toda su galantería EreRi/Leve Erwin x Levi/Yaoi


Todavía sigo amando el EreMin, tengo muchas historias pendientes sobre ellos. Pero es que no encuentro mi inspiración para dicha pareja, en cambio, para Eren x Levi tengo mucha imaginación desplegada, así que espero que este corto fic les guste. Quiero aclarar que Eren será un loquillo y que Levi un dulce con miel que sufrirá un poco. Erwin, ante todo, un hombre celoso y amoroso a su medida, jaja. Disfrútenlo.

 **EL NOVIO DE MI EX**

 **PARTE 1: ¿Qué hace él aquí?**

.

.

.

No, no estaba celoso. Bah, para nada, es más, no tenía por qué estarlo. Porque en primer lugar no había razón alguna para estarlo. ¿Cierto? Levi estaba ahí junto a ese mequetrefe, sí. Pero sólo porque era amable y su corazón de pollo no le permitía dejar a un miserable como _ese_ empapándose de agua de lluvia.

Y, ¿por qué estar celoso de un don nadie? Ja, él era mil veces mejor, mucho mejor. No había punto de comparación entre _esa_ escoria humana y él.

Él, Erwin Smith, es un hombre prudente, maduro y comprensivo. Esos tres aditamentos le sirvieron para enamorar al ser más bello que sus ojos han tenido el placer de ver. Además tiene su propia empresa, es asquerosamente rico, tiene un Audi platinado y un hermoso apartamento en la Avenida Rose, una de las zonas más elegantes de la ciudad.

Y, por si fuera poco, estaba de novio del hombre más malditamente sensual de la tierra.

Al contrario de ese esperpento que debía estar muriéndose de los celos. Ja, él, no Erwin. No señor.

\- ¿Pero qué hace el aquí? – y de todos modos, en la seguridad de su amplia cocina y con Levi calentando agua, tuvo que susurrar una pregunta insidiosa, ajeno al barullo de la sala.

Porque Erwin, con todo lo bueno y amable que era, estaba jodidamente celoso, enojado, furioso. No podía contenerse por más tiempo. Y si ese malnacido bueno para nada de Eren Yeager no se iba inmediatamente, algo muy malo pasaría, y no tenía ganas de sentirse culpable por sus pensamientos homicidas.

Levi suspiró.

\- No te preocupes, sólo vino de visita, no se quedará aquí. Mañana se irá a lo de Jean – dijo Levi con su aire despreocupado que a veces resultaba irritante para Erwin.

La manera en que lo decía y el tono que usaba no era como debería ser, en realidad. Donde Levi, cabreado y furibundo echaba a patadas a ese cerdo de cabellos castaños y lo maldecía una y otra vez. En este mundo real, Levi parecía tranquilo y hasta seguro.

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

Ah, pero para explicarles mejor que está sucediendo, volvamos al principio. A la perfecta mañana de Erwin Smith, cuando recién abría sus bonitos ojos de mar y saludaba al alba con una sonrisa de príncipe encantador.

A su lado, dormitaba Levi, desnudo y con algunos moratones cubriéndole los hombros. El producto de una noche caliente y demasiado movida.

Esa sonrisa se expandió más.

\- Buenos días, bello durmiente – Erwin lo removió ligeramente causando que Levi, su novio, abriera uno de sus preciosos ojos grises.

\- Tsk, deja dormir, cejotas. – El sueño seguía rezumando en su voz pero una pequeña sonrisa hizo acto de presencia.

Erwin, como todas las mañanas, abandonó la cama que compartía con Levi, para su pesar. Fue a la ducha y luego se prepararía el desayuno porque Levi estaba adolorido y cansado como para ser solícito con él. Erwin no se quejaba, nunca lo hacía. Podía ser considerado como el novio del año.

Consentía a Levi, lo trataba malditamente bien, cumplía sus caprichos, lo mimaba, lo alimentaba cuando Levi no quería cocinar, salían a pasear con frecuencia, tomaban cerveza los viernes religiosamente y salían a la playa cada mes.

Todo en sus vidas era perfecto. Porque Levi a pesar de su hosco carácter, tenía una manera de ser que encantaba a cualquiera, y él era un afortunado de tenerlo. Por esa razón no quería al ex de su novio en su apartamento, con la aparente de calma de quien ha venido a contar un chisme.

Eren estaba sentado en su sofá favorito bebiendo jugo de su vaso favorito y hablando hasta por los codos, ignorando a Erwin que echaba humo de las orejas.

¿Por qué mierda Levi tenía que recibirlo? ¿Qué acaso el maldito mocoso no conocía la privacidad? Seguro lo hacía por joderlos.

Porque sabía que Levi era suyo y Eren lo sabía. Por eso estaba ahí, para aturdir a Erwin. No encontraba otra explicación, lo de Levi y Eren terminó hace dos años más o menos, según por palabras de su novio "Eren ha estado saliendo con otros a mis espaldas", y bueno, Erwin decidió consolarlo, Levi le gustaba, siempre lo había hecho. Y no desperdició la oportunidad de cortejarlo una vez Eren se hubo ido de sus vidas.

\- Ah, Erwin, llegaste – dijo Eren como si realmente estuviera sorprendido pero había una burlona sonrisa en su rostro.

Era obvio que sabía que Erwin estaba ahí. El apartamento no era tan grande como para ignorar el sonido de la puerta y sus maldiciones al atorarse su llave.

Eren estaba jugando con él, provocándolo, y esa sonrisa era la muestra perfecta de una declaración de guerra. Y apenas tenía como una hora ahí.

\- Hola, Eren – saludó por mera cortesía y porque Levi estaba todo concentrado en ser servicial y no quería una pelea en su casa. – No sabía que estabas aquí – contraatacó con su tono venenoso saliendo a flote.

Eren sonrió más. Como si disfrutara de verlo.

\- Pasé a saludar a Levi, me agarró un diluvio y me ofreció un cuarto para quedarme ya que la casa de Jean me queda a dos horas de aquí.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y dónde habías estado? – quiso saber.

\- En Rusia, me estuve allí un invierno entero. – Eren comentó y sus globos oculares se posaron en Levi, que ahora enfilaba las tazas en la isla de la cocina para verter el agua caliente para el café.

Por supuesto que Erwin no estaba interesado, sólo quería parecer indiferente, casual, como si la presencia del castaño no lo afectara. Levi estaba perdido en su mundo pero él no. No se fiaría nunca de un ex, y menos si se trata de Eren Yeager, cuyo atractivo era un imán para hombres enjutos y bonitos como Levi.

\- Eren terminó su especialidad en mayo. – Intervino Levi, las tazas ya estaban llenas de agua y él comenzaba a esparcir granos de café molido y un poco de crema.

Eren agradeció el gesto de su ex novio y Erwin no dejó de mirar cada uno de sus movimientos, lo que le ganó una quemazón de lengua.

.

.

.

\- Estás paranoico, cejotas – Levi cambiaba de canales mientras Erwin se cepillaba los dientes con la puerta abierta.

Su habitación estuvo en completo silencio después de eso. Erwin escupió dos veces y luego lavó su cepillo, secó las comisuras de sus labios y retiró los residuos de dentífrico de su boca. Al salir, se encontró con Levi medio dormido abrazándose a su almohada, la imagen le resultó conmovedora.

\- No me dirías lo mismo si yo trajera a un ex a casa. – Soltó con burla.

\- Porque tus ex son horribles, por dios, ¿Quién se celaría de esas cosas? – amonestó Levi, somnoliento.

Para Erwin ese fue un golpe bajo. Claro que sus ex no eran feos.

\- Como sea, Eren no me cae. ¿Para qué te vino a ver? ¿No habían terminado mal?

Erwin recordaba todas las noches en las que Levi no paraba de llorar, con los labios temblando y sus pequeñas manos aferrándose a él.

\- Sí, luego hablamos, hace un tiempo ya.

\- No me lo dijiste.

Levi alzó una ceja.

\- No era muy importante como para mencionarlo. – soltó cansado. –Eren y yo terminamos, supéralo. Él y yo ya lo superamos.

Levi quería aferrarse a ello. Eren había tocado a la puerta hace menos de cuatro horas, cargaba una maleta y portaba una sonrisa sincera, y casi se derritió por él como años atrás.

\- Ajá, igual no lo quiero aquí, mañana se larga y nosotros seguiremos siendo felices como siempre.

Erwin se acostó a su lado y Levi le beso la mejilla derecha con cariño.

\- Si gruñón, no te preocupes.


End file.
